


You Like Me?  You Really Like Me?

by _thelostcity (thelostcity)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcity/pseuds/_thelostcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny didn't know that Steve didn't know.  Danny thought <i>everybody</i> knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Me?  You Really Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ** Do not upload copies of any of my fanfic anywhere online. I do not give permission for my work to be archived anywhere other than my own AO3 account and my personal journalling accounts. **

"Wait, wait. You _like_ me?"

"Danny," Steve warns, "Don't."

"No, calm down, I just. I had no idea." Danny spreads his hands 

"Drop it."

Danny stares at Steve's back for a long moment, sees the tension in the line of his shoulders, and doesn't get it. Steve stiffens more the longer Danny goes without saying anything, and then it clicks. Danny'd always thought he was pretty obvious, but maybe he wasn't because Steve doesn't know.

He gets off his stool and walks over to where Steve is gripping the counter, staring at the wall. Leaning sideways against the counter, he puts a hand on Steve's back.

"You didn't think you had a monopoly on the big-gay-crush-on-your-partner market, did you?"

Steve shifts side-to-side like he's not sure what to do with that. "What?"

"If you'd stop freaking out that I know your secret for a second, you might notice that I'm not laughing. Or punching you." He pauses to let that sink in. "You're not the only one in the room with a crush here, big guy."

"Oh," Steve says. He ducks his head, shyly, of all things. Danny can't believe it.

"You are such a goof, babe." He leans his head onto Steve's shoulder, shaking it and chuckling.

Steve huffs a laugh, too, head still bowed.

Danny pulls away, "C'mon, let's go finish the movie. Maybe if you're good I'll let you get to second base."

"I've already seen you naked!" Steve calls after him, "Second base isn't gonna cut it!"


End file.
